


La Douleur Exquise

by rosescooper



Series: Roisa One Shot's [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Luisa Alver - Freeform, Roisa, Rose Solano - Freeform, pre-jtv, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set about 4 to 5 years ago, the day of Rose & Emilio's wedding.</p><p>Luisa is asked to help, as the one she loves seems to have trouble with her task at hand.<br/>But isn't seeing the bride before the wedding bad luck? Or only, if she's your bride?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Douleur Exquise

* * *

 

**La Douleur Exquise**

 

_Def.: (French) The heart-wrenching pain of wanting someone you can’t have._

 

* * *

 

 

She knew she was late and the floor-length dress was not helping at all with all the fast walking she was trying to do. She had taken off her heels as to be able to sort of run but it wasn’t really helping much.

“Hold the elevator please!!” She rushed through the lobby to the elevator and got in right before the doors closed.

“Thanks” she said to an older woman who looked down at her, noticing that she was wearing a way too formal dress for a day at the pool.

After what felt like an eternity, she got out of the elevator, putting her heels back on as she walked down the hallway, heading to a very familiar room.

As she stood before the door, she caught her breath, pulled up her strapless sky blue dress and quickly ran her fingers through her hair.

“Alright.” She whispered to herself, lifting her hand and knocking at the door.

 

“Come in!!” A familiar blonde opened the door to her, her hair still undone. “Good thing you’re here!” She placed a kiss on her lips which made Luisa hold her breath.

“Yes, I was told there’s a problem?” She forced herself to smile at her girlfriend as Allison nodded and motioned her to enter the room.

“She’s freaking out.” Allison stated, letting Luisa enter the room filled with white dresses, vails, shoes, flowers and, of course, champagne.

“How much did she have?” She asked as she looked at the bride a little too long.

“I’ve lost count. We’re on bottle two…I think…and I barely drank anything.” She answered and touched Luisa’s arm unwillingly forcing her to remember who her girlfriend was and who was about to get married to someone else.

“Alright.” She sighed, pressing a kiss on Allison’s cheek. “I’ve got this.” She stated, not leaving Allison the choice to stay and finish getting ready.

“Sure.” The answer was short and Luisa was sure Allison did not appreciate being sent away like this but at the same time, today was not about her.

 

She gently closed the door behind Allison before turning around to look at the beautiful bride in front of her. She was facing the mirror, leaving Luisa to look at the naked skin on her back. The dress was generously low cut at the back, something Luisa knew to appreciate.

“Rose?” She made her way to her and stopped as she was close enough for Rose to feel her breath on her back.

She heard her own breath fasten as Rose turned around to face her. Her long, flame red hair fell softly over her naked shoulders and gently caressed the upper part of her breasts as the strapless dress pushed them up more than Luisa could handle. She gasped.

Rose smiled shyly and lowered her eyes.

“How much have you been drinking?” Luisa tried to concentrate on the task before her but it turned out to be way harder than she had anticipated as she couldn’t take her eyes, or mind, off Rose’s red lips, her mouth slightly open.

“Not much” she said and walked, quite tipsy, toward the champagne.

“I--” Luisa rushed to take the bottle before Rose could reach for it. “I think that’s enough Rose.” She smiled gently but her words were firm.

“Why? If I’m going to marry him, I might as well be drunk”

Luisa frowned at her but chose to ignore that comment. She was obviously drunk.

“Alright, I’m going to order some coffee” Luisa reached for the phone and sighed as she saw how Rose fell onto the couch. “Or a lot” she corrected herself.

“And the wedding will have to wait until you’re sober” she said as she hung up the phone and reached for her cell to let her brother and father know.

“I need to get out of this dress” Rose moaned. “I can't breathe” she reached for her back with both her hands and tried to find the zipper.

“Here” Luisa walked around her. “Let me help you, otherwise you’ll rip it.” She said and suddenly realized what she was actually offering. Hell, no one wanted her out of that dress as much as Luisa, but was helping her out of it really a good idea?

She reached for the zipper, trying not to breathe too hard as she slid it down carefully and her heart skipped a beat as the white lace undie showed where the zipper ended.

“Thank you” Rose moaned and turned around, visibly aroused. She bit her lower lip, her eyes locked with Luisa’s. Slowly, she started pulling her dress down until she stood before Luisa in nothing but her white slip.

“Rose--” It was barely a whisper and she was shut up quickly as Rose took her hands, placing one on her waist and one her naked breasts.

“It’s alright” she smiled, pushing Luisa’s hair aside as she leaned in to kiss her neck. “It’s alright”

 

Luisa moaned. It wasn't ‘alright’. But she wasn’t going to stop either. She couldn't have even if she’d tried. Her breath accelerated as Rose pushed her against the wall, kissing her décolleté and then turning her around to open up her dress.

She opened her mouth to a silent moan as her dress slid down and she could feel Rose kissing her way from her neck down to her back, her side and then her stomach as she slowly was turned back around to face her. Before she could go any further down, Luisa pulled her back up to now press her against the wall. Her one hand disappeared in Rose’s hair as she opened her mouth to Rose’s and slowly slid her other hand down her body until this hand too disappeared, this time inside the white slip.

She moved her lips from her mouth to her neck and collarbone and smiled as Rose threw back her head and laughed a moan.

Luisa moved her hand back up to her waist and pulled her closer as their lips met again to share a passionate and intimate kiss. She felt Rose pulling her closer as well, their hips tightly pressed against each other.

 

“I think someone’s on the door” Rose murmured, smiling as Luisa shook her head and continued kissing her.

Neither of them knew how long they had been alone in the room or if anyone was already missing them or looking for them.

“I don’t think so.” She kissed her lips, her nose and her lips again.

She was lying on top of Rose as they somehow had ended naked on the floor. Well, Luisa knew _how_. She ran her fingers over Rose's skin between her breasts, barely touching her, which obviously turned her on.

“Maybe it’s my coffee” Rose uttered, her breath accelerating again from her being aroused.

“I think you stopped needing coffee during the third or fourth round.” Luisa grinned and Rose laughed.

Gently, Rose placed her hand on Luisa’s neck, keeping her from kissing her again.

And Luisa didn’t even try. Instead, she just looked at her. Completely in awe.

“God, you’re beautiful” she smiled and let her hand rest on her chest.

Rose laughed again, this time it almost seemed shy. “I’ll see who’s at the door” she said but Luisa on top of her didn’t allow her to just get up. “Lu-“

“Why are you marrying him?” she asked, not looking at her anymore. Her eyes studied her body as she waited for an answer. She was certain her father didn’t know every inch of Rose’s body as she did. He never would.

“Luisa-“ Rose pressed her lips together, brushing a strain of hair from Luisa’s face. “My life with him is good”

“Our life could be good, too. Better even. You don’t love him. You never will, you-“

“Stop” she shook her head. “Please, Luisa stop. I do have feelings for him, I do. It’s-“

“What? If it’s about the money, I have my shares of the hotel…I-“

“No! God, no! Luisa! Listen-“ now she softly pushed her away, allowing herself to sit up, leaning against the couch and looking at Luisa. “I love you. I don’t think I ever won’t. But you have Allison. And I have your father. And..” she lowered her eyes, looking at Luisa’s naked skin before meeting her eyes again. “And after today, this cannot be anymore.”

“Rose-“

“I will be married” she shook her head. “You told me yourself that you could imagine a life with Allison. Why not go after that?”

“I-“ she didn’t know what to say. She loved Allison and she felt horrible for cheating but it simply was a different kind of love. What she felt for Rose, that was something she would never stop feeling of that she was sure. No matter how much happened, if she could forgive her or not, she would always love her.

“I love you” Rose smiled and kissed her gently. “I always will.”

Luisa nodded. And then she heard the knock again.

“I’ll go, why don’t you get back into your wedding dress?” she said, quickly picking up her underwear and putting her dress back on.

“Let me zip you up” Rose said quickly, before Luisa walked to the door.

“Thanks” she said, turning around and feeling Rose’s still bare skin on her back. “At least wrap yourself in a blanket, I won’t open the door otherwise.”

“I know” Rose said, still standing behind her and placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

 

“Luisa?” his voice seemed surprised as she opened the door.

“Raf!” she said, a little too loud as if she wanted Rose to know who it was.

“What’s going on? Allison said Rose was nervous and then you postponed the wedding for an hour-“

“Yes” Luisa nodded, leaving the room to talk to Rafael without him being able of looking into the room. “She was nervous and I was-” Which words to use…? “-helping her relax.” She finished.

Or well, that was at least one way to put it.

“Great! Is she good again?” He smiled, obviously relieved.

Luisa put on her best smile. “Yes, she is.” She took a quick look back into the room. “Let me just help her into the dress again, she was…having trouble breathing…when she got nervous.”

“Oh, yes sure. I’ll wait out here.” He said, surely he did not need to see his stepmother-to-be half naked.

“Good” Luisa smiled one last time, before turning around, entering the room again and carefully closing the door behind her.

 

“Helping me relax?” Rose grinned and tried to zip up her dress herself. Which, by the way, she was failing in doing.

“Shut up” Luisa barked, grinning and stepping behind her to zip her up.

“Are you sure about this?” She asked one last time as she stood behind her. She looked into the mirror they were standing in front of, showing her the most beautiful and stunning woman she had ever seen in her life. “There’s still time to-“

“I’m sure, Lu.” She nodded, turning around and placing her arms around Luisa’s waist. “We’ll be fine. We both will have great lives.”

“Apart.” Luisa said, pushing her away gently.

“Luisa, I-“ Rose didn’t know what to say. If only she could’ve told Luisa the whole truth – but at last, she couldn’t.

She had to hurt the woman, of whom she was sure she was the love of her life, once again. She knew she shouldn’t have fallen for her, but it hadn’t been her choice. However, she had never felt as happy and at ease as she felt when she was with Luisa. And maybe, just maybe, some day they could be together. But for now, this was the plan. And she needed to stick to it.

“I’ll tell Raf you’re ready.” Luisa smiled one last time as she looked at Rose in her wedding dress, her re-painted red lips and now freshly brushed red waves. “You look beautiful.”

 

* * *

_“I can write the saddest poem of all tonight. I loved her, and sometimes she loved me too.” — Pablo Neruda._


End file.
